Gracias al Engaño
by Kathleen Potter Lupin
Summary: Gracias a un engaño ellos se reencontraron... Gracias a un engaño ellos se unieron... Gracias a un engaño se amaron... (Mal summary, como siempre... es lo que hay... u.u En fin... La historia es mejor! Entren y dejen reviews, si? :D)


**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? Como verán (los que leyeron el fic antes) volví a publicar el fic y le hice algunos cambios (o mejoras n.n) porque descubrí que no sirvo para hacer fics en primera persona... Es un AU (se me han ocurrido millones de AU últimamente). Por si acaso, de nuevo puse las líneas para separar los "personajes" o sus pensamientos, mas bien. No sé si saldrán (olvide fijarme). De todas maneras intente saltarme bastante para que se "notara".**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen… lamentablemente… Le pertenecen a Rumiko-sama… (que ojalá algún día me prestase a uno… me conformo con Inu nada mas…)**

**Sin mas decir… ¡Aquí esta el fic!**

Capitulo 1: "El Engaño"

Una chica de cabellos cafés lloraba amargamente. Estaba acostada boca abajo y lloraba, no podía parar de llorar. Coloco sus manos en su cara para ahogar su llanto, no quería que nadie supiera que estaba llorando. No quería preocupar a su familia.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa mujer? Si yo… Yo lo había dado todo por ti…"-pensaba- "Había engañado a mi madre… A toda mi familia…Les mentí... Mientras tú me engañaba... ¿Por qué no les hice caso¿Por amor? Ja! No, no podía ser… tan solo fue por una simple ilusión, un sueño… Un sueño pasajero que, sin embargo, me mantuvo presa de tu, de tus engaños… Todavía lo recuerdo, recuerdo como te revolcabas en la cama (N/A: no se nota que esta enojada…) con esa… mujer... Había entrado a tu casa con la llave que me diste y te llame… No contestaste… Decidí darte una sorpresa fui a tu habitación y… Ahí los oí… Eran gemidos… gemidos de una mujer… Desee con toda mi alma que mis oídos me hubieran engañado… pero no… Entre sigilosamente y los vi.… Creí que me volvería loca… Que me pondría a llorar ahí mismo… Pero saque fuerza de no sé dónde y no llore… No, salí corriendo… Y aquí me tienes… Llorando en el piso de mi habitación… Nunca te perdonare… Yo, que me esforcé por ser la mejor para llamar su atención... Todavía no puedo creer que estuve tanto tiempo contigo… Quizás de cuando me estarías engañando con ella… ¡Maldición! No puedo dejar de llorar… ¡Quiero parar ya!... No quiero seguir llorando… No por él… No vale la pena… No vale la pena llorar por un vil gusano como él… Juro que me vengare… Juro que lamentaras el haberte burlado de mí… Naraku Onigumo… (Que creativo el nombre…¬¬)"-

* * *

Un chico de mirada ambarina estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación y apoyado en su cama. Tenia su mirada perdida y en ella se notaba dolor, mucho dolor y tristeza. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir tímidamente de sus ojos. Él trataba de reprimirlas, sin éxito alguno. 

"Aún no puedo creer lo que me hiciste… ¿Por qué me engañaste si sabias que yo te amaba con todo mi corazón?..."-pensaba tristemente- "Un liquido salino sale de mis ojos… ¿Lagrimas? No puede ser… Yo no lloro… No puedo llorar por tu culpa… Aunque me has destrozado el corazón… Yo… yo lo di todo por ti… yo… te ame con cada fibra de mi piel… yo… que habría sido capaz de dar mi vida por ti… No lo puedo creer… No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... ¿Acaso no te daba yo todo lo que me pedías?... ¿Acaso no te daba yo mis cuidados?... ¿Acaso yo no te protegía¿Qué mas es lo que querías?... Empecé a trabajar de abogado por ti… Para cumplir tus exigentes gustos… Si tú me pedías el sol, yo subía y te lo bajaba… Pero… Nunca pensé que me harías esto… Aún lo recuerdo… Feh! (lo siento, tenia que ponerlo… n.n') ¿Como olvidarlo?… Ese día te fui a visitar como todos los días lo hacia… Entre con la llave que tenia de tu departamento… Te llame… Como no contestabas me comencé a preocupar… De pronto, sentí unos gemidos… Eras tú… Creí que alguien te estaba haciendo algo… Pero no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad… Estabas con ese… ese maldito… Ese que me presentaste como tu amigo… ¿Amigo?... ¿Que clase de "amigo" era ese?... ¿Desde cuando los amigos tenían sexo? (jejeje… eso me dio un poco de vergüenza…) Los vi.… Decidí no interrumpirlos… Ya habría tiempo de aclarar todo… Volví a mi casa y aquí me tienes… llorando… algo que yo nunca haría… ¡Demonios! Quiero parar de llorar… No quiero llorar por ti… No por una… mujer… como tu… Me pagaras caro el haberme engañado… Kikyo"-

* * *

¡Kagome, baja a comer!-

La chica, Kagome, siente la voz de su mama llamarla desde abajo. Seca rápidamente sus lágrimas, para que no vean su llanto.

¡Ya voy mamá!- le contestó con rapidez. Intentó disimular el tono triste...y enfadado… de su voz. Aunque no lo logró bien, puesto que luego sintió a su mama hablar.

¿Te sientes bien, hija? Te escucho algo triste-

Si, estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes- No le podía decir la verdad. No quería ponerla triste a ella también. Fue al baño, se lavo la cara y se ordeno un poco, lo más presentable posible para que no se dieran cuenta de nada. Aunque, es muy difícil engañar a las madres.

¿Segura que estas bien, hija?- le pregunto cerca de diez veces en la cena.

Sí mamá, no te preocupes- le respondía siempre, con una falsa sonrisa que hacia que los músculos de su cara se tensaran y, mas que una sonrisa, pareciera un mueca… Por más que sonrío durante toda la cena no logró convencer a su mamá… -"¿Por qué será que las madres nos conocen tanto¿Por qué será que son tan sabias?"- pensaba. Aunque por mas que la miró, por mas que le preguntó, no le dijo. Ella no tiene porque saberlo.

* * *

El chico sintió de pronto que tocaban la puerta. (que mala redaccion.. u.u)

"¡Que esperen!"- penso. No tenia ánimos de abrir. Hasta que sintió una voz. La de su "novia".

InuYasha, mi amor, abre… Tengo algo muy importante que contarte- lo decía con mucha felicidad…

"Ja!... ¡Como no! Después de haberte revolcado tantas horas con ese… ese estúpido…Ya veo porque te negabas a estar conmigo en la cama cuando yo te lo pedía… Tal vez eso no estaba en su "trato"… Debo actuar como si nada hubiese pasado…"- Se lavo la cara y fue a abrir la puerta. -"¿Qué será eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?"-

¡Hola Kikyo!- exclamó con una voz falsamente alegre, la cual paso desapercibida para ella - ¿Qué es eso que tienes que contarme?

¡Te conseguí un nuevo cliente!- exclamó muy alegre. Claro, así podía sacarle mas dinero, pensó InuYasha.

¿Sí¿Quién es?- intentó sonar feliz.

¿Recuerdas aquel amigo que te presente hace un tiempo?-

"Ja! El estúpido con el que estabas… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?"- Pensó- Ah! Si… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Naraku… Naraku Onigumo… - Después comenzó con una larga explicación de su caso. (que la autora, en este momento, no puede (¬¬quiere)describir)

Esta bien… Mañana hablare con el- contestó después de escucharla, era muy aburrido. Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza mientras la escuchaba¿Cómo podía escucharla embelesado antes mientras hablaba¿Cómo pudo pensar que era hermosa? Luego de este engaño, no podía pensar lo mismo.

Bien, InuYasha… Nos vemos… Tengo que ir al medico- se despidió después de eso…

"Feh¿Medico!... ¿Medico! No lo creo…"-

* * *

Después de comer subió a su habitación. Debía acostarse temprano, mañana tenía que trabajar.

"¡Demonios! Tengo que volver a verle la cara a él. Sin embargo, he tomado una decisión… Renunciare… No volveré a trabajar con el… No vale la pena… No quiero seguir sufriendo en silencio…"-

Se fue a bañar y se acostó… Mañana sería un gran día…

* * *

Se levanto, fue a la ducha y empezó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior… Kikyo engañándolo. Él llorando por ella. Kikyo yendo a su departamento a decirle que tenia un nuevo cliente, que resulto ser el maldito con el que lo estaba engañando, Kikyo yéndose y diciéndole que iba al medico. Él pensando en que haría.

"¡Es verdad! Hoy… hoy vendrá él a hablar sobre el nuevo caso… esta será una gran oportunidad… debo hablar con ellos… No se como, pero lo haré…"-

Terminó de ducharse y fue a vestirse… Debía apurarse si quería llegar rápido a la oficina.

* * *

Kagome se levanto tarde nuevamente.

¡Oh no¡QUE HORROR!- grito- ¡Me he levantado tarde¡Mejor me apuro o llegare atrasada!

Se bañó (si, de nuevo…) y se vistió rápidamente. Una falda azul, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de taco. (jejeje... que poca creatividad para la ropa, no?) Bajó y rápidamente se tomó su desayuno.

¡Adiós, hija!- escuchó que su mamá se despidió de ella, desde la cocina.

¡Adiós, mamá!- se despidió de ella saliendo de la casa.

Salió y lo primero que hizofue ir a la parada del bus. Iba tan apurada y tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y atravesó la calle sin mirar. De pronto sintió una bocina y levantó la mirada. Había cruzado con luz roja. Miró al conductor del auto.

Lo lamento mucho…- le dijo bastante avergonzada, aunque supuso que no la había oído. Retrocedió y llegó a la vereda a esperar la luz verde. Mientras esperaba recordaba al chofer del auto.

"Era bastante guapo"- pensó y sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso. -"Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quien"- Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Cuando al fin cambió la luz, cruzó y se dirigió a la parada de los buses.

* * *

Mientras iba manejando vio como una chica se atravesó en su camino… Miró la luz pensando que se había equivocado, pero no, ella estaba mal. Le tocó la bocina y vió como levantaba la mirada. Se sonrojo y lo miró.

Lo lamento mucho…- le dijo con un sonrojo en su cara.

Ella retrocedió y se puso a esperar. Él síguió manejando. Después recordó su cara. Se parecía mucho a Kikyo y le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. Era muy bella.

"¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Mejor me concentro… Hoy me espera un gran día… debo hablar con ellos… Sino, no se si podré seguir bien…"-

* * *

Kagome estaba frente a un gran edificio de color plomo. Había llegado. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo. Subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su oficina en la cual hay una inscripción en la cual se lee "Srta. Kagome Higurashi". Cerca también hay una puerta con una placa en la parte superior, en ella se lee "Sr. Naraku Onigumo". Al ver su nombre Kagome sintió como le hervía la sangre. Estaba recordando. 

"¡No! Debo alejarlo… No debo pensar eso… Debo comportarme si no quiero ponerme mal delante de él…"- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Como si con eso pudiera sacarlo de su mente. Sintió un ruido. Era mejor que se pusiera a trabajar. Luego conversaría con él. No quería que los demás pensaran que algo pasaba… aunque fuera cierto.

* * *

InuYasha llegó a su oficina. Por suerte era el jefe, ya que había llegado bastante tarde. Ahí estaba ella. Su "querida" secretaria. Se preguntó como lograría saludarla. 

Hola Kikyo…- le saludó sin mucho animo…

Hola, mi amor-lo saluda muy empalagosa, lo abraza y le da un beso.

"Puaj! No se como me gustaba que me saludara así…"-

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta.

"¿Cómo quiere que este? Mi novia, el ser que más amaba en este mundo, me ha engañado… yo la he descubierto… y lo peor de todo es que no la pille solo besándose… Estoy perfectamente bien…"-pensó irónico. -Estoy bien… solo un poco cansado… ¿y tu?- le dijo finalmente.

Estoy muy bien… recuerda que hoy viene tu nuevo cliente, amor-

"¡Por supuesto! Como olvidarlo… Tu amiguito… ¿no?... ¡Ah! Y, por supuesto, el dinero… que es lo que más te importa…"-

Si, si lo sé… Ahora… si me lo permites… quiero ir a mi oficina…- Lo mira perpleja. ¿Que acaso no podía soltarlo de una buena vez, se preguntó. Le hizo un gesto mostrándole el abrazo y ella pareció comprenderlo porque lo soltó.- Gracias…- Ahora si, entró a su oficina. Debía organizar su mente.

* * *

Kagome estaba frente a la puerta de Naraku, su jefe. Necesitaba fuerza. Sacó una cadena que tenía colgada en su cuello. Recordó que Naraku siempre le decía que se sacara la cadena, le molestaba mucho. Dio un suspiro y miró la foto que estaba en la cadena. Salía un chico de unos 10 años, de pelo castaño y ojos ambarinos. Lo sujetó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar en el chico de la foto. 

Deséame suerte, InuYasha…- dijo, dio un suspiro y tocó la puerta.

* * *

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría, comenzó a tocar un colgante que llevaba siempre junto a él, todavía recordaba que Kikyo siempre se enojaba cuando lo veia. Es curioso, siempre le decía que se lo sacara. Que si estaba con ella no necesitaba ese colgante, que debería poner su foto ahí y muchas cosas mas que ahora no recordaba. Ahora lo miraba y pensaba en la chica que salía en la foto. Era una chica de unos 9 años, de pelo negro azabache y ojos castaños, que demostraban mucha dulzura, mucho amor. La recordaba tan bien. 

Ayúdame, Kagome…- dijo mientras lo apretaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Por fin termine! Uf! Me costo mucho cambiar todo... Espero que les haya gustado el cambio n.n' (Por mas que intento no me salen los guiones al comienzo de los dialogos... gomen! Espero que se entienda... Si no, me dicen e ideare otra forma de comenzar el dialogo... u.u) ****Y, tal como lo vieron, aún no se me ocurre un apellido para Kikyo... y menos para Inu xD Se aceptan sugerencias todavía! Jejeje ¡Quiero reviews! Por favor! Aunque sea para decirme que esta horrible… Si? Y para las que me mandaron al otro capitulo, los tengo guardados. Si me los mandan de nuevo sere MUY feliz... n.n**

**Kathleen Potter Black… (yo y mis nombres cortos u.u) **


End file.
